


Pete, the root of all of Patrick's road rage issues.

by AusPsycho



Series: You're an asshole. Au series [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Multi, shopping centre car park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusPsycho/pseuds/AusPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick being angry and Pete being a douche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pete, the root of all of Patrick's road rage issues.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD." Patrick slammed his hands down on the steering wheel in front of him, glaring at the car in front of him. It was stupidly busy at the local shopping centre and when Patrick finally found a parking space, this idiot cuts him off and takes it. Patrick blasted his horn and drove away grumbling.  
Finally finding another parking space, Patrick made a decision. He was going to write an angry letter to the driver who had cut him off earlier, and leave it on the guys front window.

***************************

Patrick looked down at the letter in his hand as he marched towards the idiot's car, still fuming. It had taken at least 15 minutes to write the letter correctly and the walk was a good 5 minutes. Finally, he reached the car and was about to put the letter down when- "What are you doing?"  
Patrick turned around at glared at the source of the voice. "The owner of this car cut me off and stole the space I was about to pull into, I was just leaving a note to inform them of my displeasure."  
The owner of the voice was a man in his mid - twenties, with black spiked hair and tattoos running up his arms. If Patrick wasn't so angry he'd be all over this guy. "I know the owner of this car." The man looked at the car smiling slightly. "He is a right idiot. Plays bass for a local band."  
"Yeah? I don't care how many instruments he plays he's still an idiot."  
"Do you want to meet him and tell him how you feel about his parking antics?"  
Patrick by then was so annoyed that yes, yes he did want to give the guy a piece of his mind. "Yeah."  
"Alright then, I'll go grab him then." The guy said, walking away.  
"Thanks." Patrick stood with his arms folded in front of the car. Soon enough, the guy reappeared, but with no one else with him.  
"Where is he?"  
"Here."  
"Dude, seriously. Where is he?"  
"Here."  
"Are y-" Patrick froze and glared at the man. "What the fuck is your problem?"  
"Nothing, I just felt like a little fun."  
Patrick smacked him across the face and stormed off. "Hey wait! Man I'm sorry, I just-" The man called after him. Patrick spun around, hands on his hips and glared, waiting for the man to make amends. "What?"  
"Do you want to go for a coffee sometime? Like right now? I'll pay. To make up for me being a douche."  
Patrick sighed. He hadn't been on a date in a while, this might make him feel better. "Fine. What's your name?"  
"Pete."  
"Still going to call you 'douchebag'."


End file.
